


Delays

by fanficsofeverything



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Airplane Sex, Dirty Talk, Dominant Morgan, Domination, F/M, Mile High Club, Spanking, Top Derek Morgan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-21 13:35:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17044688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanficsofeverything/pseuds/fanficsofeverything
Summary: When the rest of the team are delayed in getting to the plane, you and Derek finally get the chance to reveal your feelings and have a little fun.





	Delays

“Well look what the cat dragged in! Fun night baby girl?” Morgan teased, as you dragged yourself onto the plane after receiving the text off Hotch.

You groaned, running a hand through your hair again as you tried to make it look more presentable. Your friend had just celebrated their birthday and you had gone to help them party. It had seemed like a great idea when you met them after work. But now, in the cold light of day, your head was still banging and you swore that everything was too loud.

“From what I can remember. I swear I partied like I was 18 again” you shook your head, shoving my stuff into the overhead compartment. “In fact, I’m pretty sure I had the same cocktails from when I was 18” you grimaced, sitting down opposite him.

Morgan chuckled, eyes twinkling as he leant forward towards you. “Baby girl, you’re not reliving your youth, are you?” he teased, eyebrows raised as he noticed you blushing.

“Derek, I am not experiencing any mid-life crisis or anything like that” you defended, rolling your eyes.

“That’s good, I don’t think you dying at 54 would be all that great. But then I would get rid of an annoying pain in my ass!” Derek grinned, making you laugh. But then the pain streaked across your forehead and you winced. “Do you want coffee or hair of the dog?” Derek offered, getting up and finally taking pity on you.

A warm cup of coffee was placed next to you and you moaned heavenly when you took a sip. “You make the best coffee” you said appreciatively, wrapping your hands around the warm mug.

“I live to serve” he said, before looking at you carefully. “You sure you’re alright?” he asked quietly, worried about you.

“Yeah course I am, why?” you frowned, shaking your head.

“Because you look like death” he said.

You gaped, unable to believe he had said that out loud to you. Honestly, you didn’t look that bad. At least you had showered and made yourself look somewhat presentable for work. Mostly because you didn’t want to have a dressing down from Hotch if he saw you looking like a mess when you arrived at the local police station. After all, FBI agents had to set an example.

“Screw you Morgan! You’re not exactly a pretty boy either” you grumbled, scowling at him. Of course, you knew it was a lie but that didn’t matter. For all Derek knew, you were best friends. He had no idea about your feelings towards him.

“Careful baby girl, I might have to take you over my knee and spank you” Derek warned, winking at you playfully.

Your heart dropped into your stomach and then bounced back up, landing in your throat. You ignored the tightening in your lower stomach, your thighs clenching. Really, you didn’t need to think about that image of you over his knee, enjoying it.

“You wouldn’t dare, Derek Morgan. Especially if I told your baby girl! She’d get jealous” you smirked, crossing your arms and raising your eyebrow challengingly.

“Hmm, you’re probably right. She would” Derek agreed, leaning back in his seat.

You grinned, enjoying the coffee that Derek had made for you. Somehow, he always knew how you liked it and made it perfectly. It was one of the many reasons that you liked him. In addition to his gorgeous smile, that is.

Morgan’s phone buzzed on the table, interrupting the cosy atmosphere. He picked it up, reading the message and groaned. He quickly typed out a reply and rolled his eyes. “Looks like we’re going to be staying here for a while” he sighed, shaking his head.

“Why? What’s up?” you frowned, wondering where everyone had got to.

“Apparently there’s a crash and it’s blocking the road to the airport. The team said they’re going to be a while by the looks of it” he explained, shrugging at you. It certainly did seem that the two of you would be spending a bit longer together, just the two of you.

“Great! I hope they’re not too long” you grumbled, frustrated at having to wait longer than you thought.

“What? Am I that bad, Y/L/N?” Derek grinned, nudging your leg with his own.

“Yeah, you’re absolutely terrible” you agreed, smirking at him in return as you got up. You were going to wash your cup out, trying to pass the time. You didn’t want to spend longer than you had to alone with Derek, not with the way your thoughts were diving for the gutter.

As you walked back to your seat, you stumbled, foot getting caught in the carpet of the aisle. You fell, hands grabbing onto the only thing you could. Morgan’s shirt. You had landed in his lap and already you could feel the embarrassment in your chest.

“What do they say about things falling into your lap?” Morgan teased, looking down at you sprawled in his lap. 

You felt heat rush to your cheeks, already adding to the colour there. Honestly you were so clumsy sometimes and you cursed yourself; now you could add falling into someone’s lap on your long lists of mishaps. I mean the plane wasn’t even moving!

“Sorry” you mumbled, scrambling off his lap to the one next to him.

“Come here! If you wanted to go over my knee all you had to do was say” Derek teased, pulling you onto his lap and holding you against his chest in a hug.

“Yes” you breathed, before freezing. What the fuck had just escaped your mouth? Where was your filter? No, in fact, what the fuck was the little people in your brain doing when that came up!

“What?” Derek whispered, chuckling a little in disbelief. You didn’t mean that surely. Did you?

You dared to look back at him, seeing his shocked face. What were you going to do? What the hell were you going to do? Was this the time to finally reveal your feelings to him? Or could you play this off as a slip of the tongue?

“I said… yes” you said, heart in your throat as you kept looking at him. You could see his eyes widen slightly, his delicious lips parting slightly as he tried to think of what to say. “I’ve liked you for a long time Derek” you told him, biting your lip now as well as squeezing the hands wrapped around your middle. 

“You have?” he asked, holding you close to him. You nodded, making him grin and look over your blushing face. “Good, I thought it was just me. I’ve been crushing on you for a while” Derek laughed, shaking his head. 

He lent forward slowly, not wanting to startle you and giving you enough time to decide if you didn’t want this and pull away. Gently, oh so gently, your lips brushed against his, both your eyes sliding shut as you enjoyed the kiss. His hand worked their way to your hips, squeezing lightly as he brushed his tongue against your lips, taking advantage of your small gasp to slip it in. 

Moaning at the taste and feel of him, you worked your own hand across the back of his neck, trying to bring him just that little bit closer to you. You could feel the heat of his body burning against your back, making your temperature rise already.

When the need for air became too great, you both pulled away from each other, breathless. “Wow, now I know why all the ladies love you” you murmured, rearranging yourself so you were straddling his lap. 

Kissing you again, he bit your bottom lip, making you gasp and roll your hips against him. “Careful baby girl, I don’t want to have to spank you” he smiled. God you loved it when he smiled, it made your stomach twist and a slash of attraction curl in your belly. 

“Well I already told you I won’t protest” you teased, running your hand down his shirt, fingering the buttons. 

SMACK

You moaned lightly as Derek’s hand landed on your cheek. You hadn’t expected that so suddenly and without warning. “Hmm, you really do enjoy it. Maybe when you’re taking Pretty Boy’s side during our prank wars, I can use this to get you back” Derek hummed, feeling himself harden in his pants at your noise. One of his hand came to squeeze the cheek he had just hit, while the other one landed another smack to your other ass cheek. 

“Derek” you gasped, resting your forehead against his as you pushed back against his hands. Already you could feel the sting beginning and you didn’t want to stop. 

“Tell me to stop and I will” he mumbled against your throat as he left kisses up and down the length of your neck. 

Nodding your affirmation, you began to undo the buttons of his shirt. You wanted to see more of him, all those tight t-shirts that he wore gave you a good enough sample of what to expect, your imagination filling out the rest. Pushing open his shirt, you could see how beautiful he was, his chiselled abs made your mouth water and you couldn’t wait to touch. Running your hands up and down from his chest to his stomach, you chuckled when he flinched a little when you reached his ticklish spot. “Never knew you were ticklish Derek” you teased, dragging your nails down his chest. 

Derek hissed out, your sharp nails causing a flash of pain as marks appeared on his chest. He slapped your ass again, squeezing the cheeks afterwards and leaving you gasping against his lips. “Now, baby, nobody likes a tease” he growled, biting your lips playfully. 

Without warning, he guided you up so that you were standing in front of him. “Take off your pants” he instructed, leaning back in his seat. 

You flushed, looking around at the empty plane before undoing the button on your pants and sliding them down your legs. Biting your lip, you stepped out of them and met his lustful gaze. God, you felt naked already just by the way he was raking his eyes over you. 

“Good girl, now your panties” he ordered, reaching down to his own trousers. You watched eagerly, raising an eyebrow at him when he did nothing. “Oh no baby girl, you go first” he smirked, watching as you rubbed your legs together. 

You wanted this so bad, you had been dreaming about this for months, although admittedly not on the plane. Taking a deep breath, you felt a surge of confidence as you hooked your fingers underneath your panties and pulled them down, shaking your hips a little to put on a show. 

Derek grinned, enjoying watching you reveal yourself to him. As you did, he unbuttoned his trousers, lifting his hips up enough so he could pull them down to just past his knees. 

You stared, unable to help it. Who would have thought that Derek Morgan went commando. He was quite thick, slightly longer than average and you could see pre-cum beading from his slit. Taking Derek’s offered hand, you straddled his lap again, biting your lip coyly. 

“Like what you see?” he asked, running his hand underneath your shirt and stroking your back. 

“I suppose so” you grinned, wrapping your hand around him and gripping slightly. He groaned, leaning his head against yours as you worked your hand up and down his shaft, making sure to squeeze the tip, running your thumb through the cum. 

Not wanting to waste any more time, he pulled your shirt over your head. Whining a little at having to let go of him, you lifted up your arms to help him as he stared at you. You tried to cover yourself up but he tutted, pulling your hands away. “We all have scars Y/N, they tell our story” he assured, leaning up to kiss you again. You relaxed into it, allowing him to undo your bra and throw it on the seats next to you. 

One of his hand came to cup your breast, rolling and tugging at the nipple while his mouth descended down your neck and reached the unattended breast. You moaned loudly at the warm, wet heat that surrounded your nipple, bucking your hips into him as pleasure washed through you to your core. His other hand slid down your body, reaching between your legs and running a finger up and down your opening. 

“Shit!” you gasped, eyes closing at you felt lust consume you. 

“You’re so wet for me, I could probably fuck you now. Could probably push into you and I’d slide right in. That how much you want me? Can’t even wait for me to open you up” he murmured into your skin before he bit at the skin between your breasts. 

You whimpered at his words, thrusting your hips onto his fingers. He didn’t enter you but god, you want it. You wanted him to fuck you so hard that you forgot where you was. 

“Ah, ah! I’ll tell you when you’re ready. Come on baby girl, let me hear you” he chided, pushing in two of his fingers. 

You cried out, gripping onto his shoulders as his thick fingers entered you. It was just what you needed, you needed to start to feel that stretch, even if it was just around his fingers. 

“God, you’re so tight baby girl. It’s like you’ve been waiting for me. Is that it? Have you been waiting for me to fuck you?” Derek groaned, spreading them every time he thrust them in. You gasped, cheeks burning at the memories of you wanting it and your recent dry spell. It may or may not have been because of a certain Derek Morgan. “Oh, I’m right aren’t I? You’ve been wanting me to fuck you, you know nobody could make you feel like I will, don’t you?” Derek growled, tugging your hair so he could kiss along your neck. You were going to look like you’d been mauled. 

“Fuck yes!” you hissed, rolling your hips against his hand. “Come on, I want you to fuck me now, unless you can’t handle it” you snapped, goading him. You already knew what would happen. 

Growling, Derek pushed you off him and shoved you over the table. You gasped at the cold wood against your heated body, making you flinch at the difference. Before you had time to realise it, Derek landed a couple of swats onto your backside, making your ass sting. 

“Ouch! Ow!” you whined, burying your face into your arms as what felt like liquid heat rushed to your core. 

“Don’t get bossy, baby girl! I’ll fuck you, when I want to” he warned, tugging your hair back and biting your shoulder enough that it would leave a mark. The bastard! How would you explain that?

However, you got what you wanted, as you knew you would. After working with him for so long, you could predict his behaviour. Gripping on tightly to your ass cheeks, he spread them as he lined himself up against your opening. He didn’t push in like you thought he would. Instead he teased you, running the head up and down your slit, pushing in slightly but not enough to breach you. When you thought you would scream at him in frustration, he thrust into you, knocking the wind out of you.

Fuck, the feeling of him inside of you was better than you had ever imagined. He stretched your walls perfectly. His hips were pressed against yours as he squeezed you tightly. “Ah! Oh! Derek move! You can move” you cried, slightly breathless at how good you felt. 

Laying a kiss to your shoulder blade, he pulled out until just the head was left in before slamming back into you. You cried out, gripping the table edge as he began a rough pace, grabbing your hips to pull you back into him, and making you meet his thrusts. 

It felt like he was filling every inch of you as he pounded into you. You knew you would have bruises on your hips tomorrow but you didn’t care, the feeling of the both of you finally moving together was better than the pain you would feel afterwards. You squeezed around him, making him grunt at the feeling around his cock. 

Slapping your ass, you couldn’t help but let out a moan at that. You tightened around him, eyes closing in pleasure as he began spanking you while he fucked you into the table. 

“Fuck, touch yourself! Rub that clit for me!” Derek hissed, grabbing your wrist and pushing your hand underneath you and towards your clit. 

Rubbing it in harsh circles, you were almost instantly ready to cum as he continued to slam into you. Fuck, you felt the tightening in your stomach and knew you wouldn’t be able to stop yourself. 

“Derek!” you warned, panting against the table as you rested your hot forehead against it. 

“Gonna cum for me baby girl? From just my cock and your rubbing your little clit?” he growled, nails digging into your hips. 

“Yes… please… oh please let me cum” you begged, writhing underneath him as you tried to hold off your release until he said.

“What a good girl you are for me, asking me to cum. You can, cum for me, now!” he smirked, slapping your ass one last time. 

It was the flash of pain that you needed to send you over the edge. Squeezing tightly around him, you couldn’t help it as you cried out his name. Derek slammed his hand over your mouth as he followed after you, your inner walls quivering around him as your orgasm rocked through you.

Derek pulled out, taking care not to land on top of you as you both panted. He wrapped his arms around your waist, pulling you back onto his lap as he sat down. 

You sighed, leaning your head against his shoulder as you tried to catch your breath. You felt amazing, you were still buzzing from your high and you wanted to enjoy this moment. 

“So, are we still good?” Derek asked, nuzzling your jaw as he rubbed soothing circles into your hips. 

“I think we’re more than good” you grinned, kissing him softly. 

But you were interrupted by Morgan’s phone buzzing in his pocket. Groaning he reached into his pants pocket and pulled it out. “Team said they’ve made it to the airport, they’ll be 10 minutes” Morgan grumbled, shaking his head.

“Nooo! I just wanted to enjoy a bit more cuddle time with you” you complained, not moving from his lap.

“Come on, we’d better get this place cleaned up and dressed. Then we can cuddle all night when we get back” Derek promised, kissing your temple and pushing you off him. 

“I’m holding you to that Derek Morgan!” you warned, pointing a finger at him as you pulled on your panties and pants. You found your t-shirt but you frowned at what was missed. “Where the hell did you throw my bra?” you demanded, looking around. 

Derek just laughed, as he quickly tried to put everything in order, so that the team was none the wiser about what exactly you had been doing while you waited for them.


End file.
